


7 Years at Hogwarts

by RenaM



Series: Our Time at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French and Robert Gold attended Hogwarts together. Through seven chapters you'll find out how their relationship started and blossomed during the seven years they studied side by side. From first glances, awkward realizations that led to nervous asking, a LOT of interruptions, romantic dinners and fights to graduation year, you'll see glimpses of what was the 7 seven years of Belle and Robert in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is that guy?

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was supposed to be a collection of 7 rumbelle drabbles on their seven school years in Hogwarts. The drabbles got a tad bigger, so I'll post this fic in seven different chapters! I really hope you all liked it, cuz I had a really fun time writing it. It was my first long work, and I am proud of it! (which is rather rare for me, I'm sad to say...).  
> I'll posting this on tumblr as well, so if anyone has any prompts or questions, feel free to stop by!  
> Well, without further ado, enjoy!

Belle French was nervous as she walked through King Cross station with her father in tow. It was the 1 st of September. The day had finally arrived. After spending so much time thinking about the magical school, it was time to go to Hogwarts. Belle was scared about it all though. She didn’t really know what to expect. Books could only take you so far.

Her father, Moe, was a muggle. Her mother, a witch. They met when her mom went to Sidney in a mission for the Australian Ministry. She had been an ‘auror’, which was like the wizard police, according to her father. It was in a similar mission that she was killed when Belle was barely 3 years old. Her father had been devastated and could not stand being in Australia anymore. “ _Too many memories”_ , he told her whenever she asked. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Belle never said a thing about against leaving the country, not even after she grew up. They moved to England then, not one year after her mum’s death.

Having left everything they had in Australia, her father had to work really hard to be able to maintain the living style they had before. For that reason, since she was four years old, Belle resigned herself to their little street, Spinner’s End. It was a closed off neighbourhood, where most people kept to themselves. With no children around, Belle didn’t have anyone to talk to. Being afraid that something might happen to her, Moe asked her not to leave the house. Their neighbours were old-fashioned people, so even if her father had spent much time at home, they wouldn’t have wanted to come and stop for “tea”.

Belle had learned not to care about what other people said or thought. Or about her loneliness. Her father never hid from her what her mother was, and, in spite of the hurt he still felt, gave his daughter all of her mom’s books. And Belle spent most of her time reading them, devouring them would be the more apt word. Just like her mum, Belle adored books; getting to know about different things was her favourite past time. Her father was always supportive of her reading habit. Although he could not buy more wizardry books (didn’t know where to look for them, really), he would buy her as many novels as she wanted. To space herself out then, Belle intercalated her novels with her mother’s books (the latter being often too hard for her to completely understand anyways, but she did try).

Moe knew that Belle would be a witch. When she had first done an accidental spell, she was but 6 years old. She really wanted the colourful book on the top shelf, but her father was doing something in the other room of the house and couldn’t come to aid her right away. Two seconds later, all of the books of the shelf were floating around a wide-eyed Belle. Her father had come downstairs running when he hear her gasp. The girl would never forget the look on his face that day. A mixture of love, pride, and hurt. He rushed forward and hugged her tightly saying, “ _You’ll be as formidable witch as your mother was, sweetie_.” and then he proceeded to cry his eyes out, while Belle hugged him back.

“Here we are sweetie.” Her father’s voice and hand on her shoulder made her come back to the present. Holding the trolley with her school things tightly, Belle looked up at the wall in front of her. The numbers 9, and 10 on each side of it. “This is it. The Lucases will meet you, er, inside, right?” Belle just nodded her head.

Belle had gotten her letter when she was 11, that had not scared her, her birthday was on December, and she knew she had to be of that age to start the school. It had been delivered personally by the Professor and Deputy Headmistress from Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall had told father and daughter all they needed to know about the school, the materials, the subjects and a bit about the Wizard community in England. When she left space open for questions, Belle was sure she surprised her new teacher with the amount she asked. The elder woman answered all of them with a gentle smile on her face, ready to reassure both of them in whatever they needed.

When Belle told the professor that she didn’t really went out that much and didn’t know anyone, so keeping the Wizard Law of secrecy would not be a problem, McGonagall frowned. The Deputy Headmistress then offered to try to get Belle in contact with another freshman who would be able to help her with adapting in the new school. With Belle’s enthusiastic agreement and Moe’s consent, McGonagall send them a letter hardly a week later with the details for a meeting with a Mrs. Lucas, and her granddaughter, Ruby Lucas.

The two girls hit it off immediately, despite their different personalities, their excitement of going to the wizardry school alone providing more than enough material for the initial conversations. They arranged to go to Diagonal Alley together to buy everything they needed. And, after Belle bought her owl, they often wrote to each other during the remaining months they had until September, seeing each other occasionally. In their last meeting, the two Lucas had gone to Moe’s house for dinner and offered to meet Belle inside the platform 9 ¾ so Belle wouldn’t have to wait for 11 o’clock alone.

“Well,” Moe turned towards her, a tight smile on his lips, tears in his eyes. Belle offered him a more genuine smile of her own.

“It’ll be alright Papa. I’ll write to you every week.” The petit girl approached her father and hugged him tightly. Moe’s answering hug was so tight it was almost painful.

“I know sweetie. You enjoy it, you hear me?” He backed away to look at her. “I will be fine. You enjoy your time there, okay? Make lots of friends and study hard.”

“I will dad, I promise.” Belle hugged him again before drawing back and smiling confidently. She did not want to let on how nervous she was, for her father’s sake.

“You’ll make an excellent witch. Just like your mother.” Both had tears on their eyes now.

“Belle!” A voice shouted come from behind them. It was Ruby and Granny (as she had asked Belle to call her).

“Ruby, hey! I thought we were meeting inside?” Belle said hugging her friend. Ruby hugged her back.

“We were, but something came up and I have to go, I am sorry to say. However, I trust Ruby to show you everything on the other side.” She said warmly hugging Belle and nodding to Moe. “I’m glad I got the chance to wish you a good year, though.” Granny smiled at the two girls. “You two have fun. Enjoy the year and study hard! And send me some news.” After giving her granddaughter a last hug and apologizing to Moe and Belle again, Mrs. Lucas made her way hastily to the exit.

“Sorry” Ruby repeated, “Apparently someone charmed something in the kitchen that was not supposed to be charmed and well…” Granny, as they’d been told in one of their get together, owned a small restaurant in Hogsmead. “Anyway! Are you ready?” She said smiling.

Belle nodded and turned back to her father to give him a last hug. Taking a deep breath, Belle put her hands in the trolley’s handle and started walking straight towards the wall, Ruby by her side giving her confidence. Her brain, however, screamed at her the closer she got to the wall and she could not stop herself form closing her eyes at the last minute before the contact. Only Ruby’s chuckle after a couple of seconds made her reopen them. Belle froze on the spot. A big red locomotive was ahead of her, the sigh “Hogwarts Express” visible for all. It was beautiful.

“Welcome to Platform 9 & ¾!” Ruby said happily, Belle could only smile. “Come on! Let’s get your things inside!”

After unloading her trolley with the person that was taking care of the packages and securing a cabin with their trunks inside, the two girls went back to the platform to look around the place. Belle was fascinated with everything. The place itself was (for lack of another word) magical and the diversity of people united while they waited for the clock to strike 11 was amazing. Ruby was happy to answer any questions she had. There was so much to see! From the architecture itself to the different kinds of clothing everybody was wearing. It was as if Belle had entered a different world. Though, now that she thought about it, she really had. It was a completely new and different world. Her mother’s world. And Belle couldn’t wait to be a part of it!

As they slowly made their way back towards the beginning of the train, Belle was happy to just enjoy the buzz of people talking, owls chirping, frogs croaking (frogs?!) and trolleys and trunks being pushed from side to side. Or she was, until something –or rather, someone - caught her attention.

“Who is that guy?” Belle asked Ruby making the girl look over in the direction of her friend’s gaze. The taller girl frowned and her face darkened as she glanced over to the lonely dark haired boy that was leaning against the wall on the other side of the station. He was wearing clothes of rich fabric and his posture elegant. He was clearly someone from the high society. But why was he alone? And why such a closed face? Surely he could not be indifferent to the place he was standing on.

“I think that’s the Gold boy.” She says slowly and in a low voice, as if afraid she could attract his gaze “The Golds are a very ancient family of wizards and witches. Sort of like the Scottish royal family for the wizards. Both his parents have a high positions inside the ministry. Or so Granny says…” she ends thoughtfully, shifting her gaze away.

That explained the clothing and the posture. Not the expression though. Even if he was used to magic and all of this, wasn’t he the least bit excited? By his height, Belle guessed he was just starting Hogwarts as well, why wouldn’t he be showing more enthusiasm? Or some at all? It was very odd, and intriguing. Looking back at her friend, Belle realized that the frown had not gone away.

“What is it Ruby? Why did you lower voice?” Ruby started to back away slightly, looking uncomfortable, and from what Belle had found out about the girl so far, she didn’t seem to get uncomfortable often. “And why are you acting like you’re scared that someone might hear us?” Belle might not know what it was, but decided to drop her voice too.

“Listen, Belle. I know you are new to all of this in a way, but the Golds have a reputation. Granny says that they do or did er… dark stuff… and it’d be best to not get close to any of them...” Her eyes were definitely scared now and Belle took pity on her.

“Okay, okay… I won’t ask any more questions… come on, let’s go to our seats!” Relief showed on Ruby’s face as she took Belle’s arm and all but dragged her friend into the train. Just before they got all the way to the express however, Belle chanced a last look over to the Gold boy, as her friend had called him. She was intrigued by what she’d heard so far.

To her surprise, the boy was not alone anymore. Two adults were with him. _Probably his parents_ , she thought. The man had dark brown short hair and a cool and closed face like his son (that explained it somewhat – a family trait). The woman had long hair, a lighter tone of brown though, more like her son’s, but Belle could not see her expression from that angle. Moving along, she was caught off guard again. This time, by the dark brown eyes of the Gold boy staring directly at her, his gaze so intense that it knocked her off balance. Or it might have been just Ruby pulling her harder.

“Come on, Belle!” And Belle was forced into the vehicle, breaking eye contact with the boy. Something about him had caught her attention, though she could not pin point what, exactly. Belle shrugged and fell in step with her friend. She was starting a magical school, entering her mother’s world, her world now, finally. It was bound to have many things drawing her attention. And if the “dangerous boy” (cuz even if Ruby hadn’t said those exact words, Belle was sure she thought it) was one of them, she’d just have to be careful! But she couldn’t be afraid. As her mother used to say (according to her father), if you “do the brave thing, bravery will follow”.


	2. Real friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, second chapter - second year! This time with Robert's point of view!  
> Hope you guys like it (next one will be a bit longer!)!
> 
> P.S.: I totally forgot to thank my brother! And I cannot believe I did that! The guy helped me through it all, reviewing it twice with me! So sorry brother! But THANK you VERY much!! Really! I really appreciated all you did! =D

After checking his tie one last time and pocking his wand, Robert made his way downstairs. It was the return of Christmas’ break; the Great Hall would probably be flooding with people by now. Again Robert had not gone back home for the Holiday. It was not that his parents didn’t want him there, but between meetings and travels for the ministry there would not be much time to spend together as a family. It didn’t bother him, he was used to it. It had always been like that. Most of his life, Robert had been left alone in their castle and, when he was smaller, the house elves had taken care of him.

Though his parents always tried to be back for the important dates, they hadn’t always succeeded. Whenever they did return, the three of them would make a small celebration - presents were normally involved. He wasn’t sad. He knew his parents loved him, even if they didn’t say it often. The Golds were not used to express their feelings. They were more reserved than other families, but that did not mean they did not care. Every one of those presents were bought thoughtfully, and because they were sure he would like them. Though most were expensive, the money spent was not what mattered. If they realized he was developing a liking to a specific subject, they’d go out of their way in their travels to try to find something on it to bring back to him.

He loved them, but true to the family, was not the best at expressing it. He’d ordered a custom made pair of cufflinks, with their family crest on them for his dad. Their family history was really important to Mr. Gold. For his mom he had ordered a bouquet with her favourite flowers and a book he was sure she’d love. He would see them at the end of the semester, and until then there were letters. Who knows? They could even stop by Hogwarts one day to talk to the Headmaster.

As he was coming down the last flight of stairs, the Slytherin looked over the people in the Great Hall, recognizing a few of his classmates, but searching for someone in particular. Ever since he had first crossed gazes with Belle French he had been intrigued. She had looked at him with curiosity. Pure and simple. So different from the way others looked at him. Even his fellow Slytherin friend, Jefferson, had looked at him apprehensively at first.

A sort of friendship had seemed to blossom after that day and their first conversation the following evening. The two loners (as he came to find out she was) found out they rather liked to talk to each other. Therefore, from the start, whenever they ended up side by side on a class or the library, they got in long discussions about the subject in question or on the essay they had to write. Gold sighed as he walked down the last step. Things got awkward, however, when they met at a corridor or outside, on the castle grounds. For some reason he never seemed to know what to say, he just knew he wanted to say something.

Still not finding her in the middle of all those people, Robert decided to lean against outer wall of the Great Hall. He would wait for the flow of students to die down before heading to dinner himself. And if that offered him a chance to look over the whole place better, it was just as well.

Resting his head against the wall, Robert asked himself again if sending her that book for Christmas had been a good idea. He remembered her talking about it and had sent her one of the copies he had in his library. He hoped she had liked it. She had been thoughtful enough sending him a dark green scarf made in Australia. Yes, it had been a good idea. After all, she had remembered him. It was a very nice scarf too. Simple but refined, just the way he liked it. Maybe he should stop considering her as a ‘sort of a friend’. Just admit it at once.

So focused was he on his own thoughts that even his advantage position did not allow him to see the French girl arriving.

“Hey!” Belle said, showing up in front of him.

Robert startled out of his reverie and turned his head quickly in her direction.

“French!”

Belle seemed to deflate at that. Was she pouting? It was then that Robert realized his mistake. She had asked him to call her by her first name in the beginning of the year, and he was still having trouble with that. Growing up the way he did, he was used to last names. They were safe and formal.

“I mean, Belle. Sorry.” He gave her a quick smile to compensate. She had, after all, told him to call her that. It was rude not to. He rather liked it. Made him feel that he really was her friend. Now all he was the ability to actually talk to her. “I… Hope you enjoyed the holidays at your father’s.”

The smile she gave him made him pat himself in the back. Good first line.

“Yeah, it was very nice.” She said “How about yours?”

“It was fine.” He said, smiling back at her. “The feast at Hogwarts was very good as always.”

“That’s good.” Belle said, and her smile growing.

Then, they were both silent.

There it was. The silence after the small pleasantries. They never seemed to know what to say. He had to find something; she had seeked him out, for Merlin’s sakes. It was the gentleman thing to do, finding something to carry on the conversation. He’d asked about the holiday. Something else now. _Argh!_ It had been the same thing with the present and all the other times. He didn’t want to upset her and risk losing a frien- wait. That was it! _The present!_

“Thank you very much for the present by the way. It is very nice and warm. Perfect for the cold on Christmas day.” He said very proud of himself. Two in the same conversation! Belle’s eyes shined.

“Oh, I’m so glad you liked it! I had no idea what to buy you, but when I saw that I immediately thought of you!” She said brightly. “Oh, and thank you so much for the book! I absolutely adored it! I read all of it in two nights!” Gold’s own smile grew at that, glad that had liked his present so much.

“Oh?” He said, in an attempt to keep her talking. It worked.

“Definitely! All those characters are so interesting! And the book itself is beautiful! The old leather jacket makes reading it even more of a pleasure.” Gold chuckled at that, his mother was of the same opinion. Though Gold liked books enough, he never saw what was so important about leather covers.

“You think I’m silly.” Belle said looking down embarrassed, misinterpreting his chuckle.

“No! Not at all, my mother thinks the same, actually.” He hurried to reassure her.

 She smiled again at that.

“Really?” She asked happily. Gold realized it was the first time he had talked about one of his parents. He got excited. Talking about parents meant that they were really friends, right?

“Yeah, I – “ Before he could say anything else, though, he was interrupted.

“Beeeeeelle! Come on! Food’s going to go cold!” The voice of Ruby Lucas carried on to them, followed by the girl herself and another Gryffindor, Emma Swan.

“What she means is that she’ll eat all of it.” The blond girl said, nudging her friend on the rib as they came to a stop on Belle’s side. Robert straightened his shoulders and put on a blank face.

It was no secret between them that none of her friends approved of their friendship. Swan and him had been at wits end since the beginning. The Lucas girl had taken a teasing approach, after the initial complete reclusion, apparently more willing to respect Belle’s choice. Robert didn’t mind. As long as they didn’t give Belle a hard time over it, he was fine with the arrangement. He did mind the interruption however, and if Belle’s biting of her lip and frown was any indication, so did she.

“Hey! I’d never do that!” The dark haired said indignantly.

“You do have a kind of wolfish hunger” Swan smirked. Lucas only narrowed her eyes at her friend, while Belle’s widened. _Hum… odd._

“I _mean_ , I don’t think it’s physically possible to eat all of the food! It has magical refills!”

“Alright girls, I’m going!” Apparently, Belle had had enough, and had guessed that the two of them would not leave without her. She turned back to Robert and gave him a smile, and he could see she didn’t really want to go now. Maybe she did consider him a friend. “I’ll catch up with you later? So we can…talk?”

“Aye, of course. I’ll see you later.” He gave her a quick smile again, a brisk nod to the others and started heading to the Great Hall. Before he was out of earshot however, he heard a bit of their conversation.

“You know” Swan had started, being quickly interrupted by Belle.

“Nope, don’t start, Emma. Now, let’s go. I am hungry and you said something about Ruby eating all of my food?”

Gold smirked. Yep a friend. A good friend. As he turned to enter the Great Hall, the last thing he heard was Ruby’s loud voice.

“I’d never do that! And I do NOT appreciate the ‘wolfish hunger’ commentary by the way.”


	3. Maybe I do have a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three brings us back to Belle's POV! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> I made a mistake last time, NEXT chapter will be longer! This time is a promise!

As Belle made her way from the Great Hall to the library, she kept replaying her conversation with Mary Margaret in her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about what the Hufflepuff had said, but she knew she could not ask anyone’s opinion on it. Specially Ruby – Belle would never hear the end of it. However, if what the other girl had said was true, it was not that difficult to notice. So Ruby might find out soon enough that she…

Belle shook her head. She was letting what her friend had said cloud her head. She did not have– but what if she did? Belle stopped all of the sudden. She was already in front of the library, but in the state of mind she was, she didn’t know if she could go ahead and meet _him_. The Ravenclaw took a deep breath. _Okay, let’s think this through. What were the reasons Mary Margaret stated again?_

_“So,” Mary Margaret said as soon as the others had left the breakfast table that Saturday morning. It was now just the two of them. “when did this crush of yours started?”_

_Belle was very proud of the fact that she did not spit her pumpkin juice out. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks grew hot. She took her time in swallowing to refrain from stuttering as she answered the brunet. It did not work._

_“C-Crush? I – I don’t.. What do you mean?”_

_The other girl gave her a small smile before turning towards the table to get a cookie; giving Belle the time to compose herself._

_“Come on, Belle. It’s just me. You know I’ll tell no one.” When Belle still chose to remain with a blank face (though she was sure it was not as blank as she hoped) Mary Margaret continued. “Gold? Robert Gold? The person whom you wouldn’t stop stealing glances from throughout the meal?_

_“I wasn’t – “_

_“And who glanced back every time you looked away.”_

_“He looked back?” Belle asked before she could stop herself. Which she realized was a mistake the second she saw the other girl’s smile widening. “I really don’t…” she tried._

_“Belle” Mary Margaret said; her smile still in place, amusement in her eyes, but a firmer tone. “Every time you plan on meeting him on the library to ‘study’ you dress up.” the other girl raised her hand to stop Belle when she opened her mouth to defend herself “Yes, you do Belle. Aren’t you meeting him after breakfast today?”_

_“Yes, but – “_

_“And you’re going to tell me that wearing that skirt, shirt, necklace, bracelet, earrings, and scarf is a normal thing to wear when one’s going to the library to study in a Saturday morning with a ‘friend’? I don’t remember you dressing up like this the last two years when we went studying together.”_

_Belle couldn’t find anything to say to that. She looked down at her own clothes instead. She supposed that she had picked them out instead of just choosing the clothes (that matched) that were easier to reach; she hadn’t done it for Robert though. She had done it because she’d wanted to dress…nicely… on a Saturday morning… Oh Morgana._

_“You give a little smile every time someone mentions his name.” Apparently, Mary Margaret was not finished. “You jump to defend him whenever someone says something bad about him.”_

_“He’s my friend! I’d do it for any of you.”_

_Mary Margaret ate the rest of her cookie and turned on the bench to look straight at her._

_“And you blush when you meet him unexpectedly or if your eyes cross, like they did this morning.” She finished after chewing._

_Belle just sat there staring at her friend, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She tried to think of something, anything that would contradict the Hufflepuff, but couldn’t. After a while, Belle deflated and asked lamely._

_“How…When did you notice these things?”_

_Mary Margaret’s smile grew wider – if that was even possible._

_“I noticed you seemed happier this year –eyes shining and all - and I kind of guessed the reason. I started paying more attention just to make sure, and I was not surprised to notice all these things!”_

_“I…I don’t know what to say.” And it was the true. She was speechless. Mind reeling over everything that had been said in the conversation. It was too much information for breakfast time._

_“If I were you I’d say ‘goodbye’ and get going. You don’t wanna be late for your da-err… meeting with ‘Robert.’”_

_The way the older student said Gold’s name had Belle blushing. That seemed to make Mary Margaret chuckle for some reason. The Ravenclaw got up and looked at her friend._

_“I..Just. Thanks. You.” She was making no sense. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. “Thank you for… well, reminding me of the time. I’ll talk to you latter!” And she turned around to leave feeling more than hearing her friend’s quiet laughter as she made her hasty exit of the Great Hall. Just as she was almost out of the Hall, she heard her friend’s voice right beside her. Belle didn’t hurry enough apparently._

_“Don’t worry Belle, your secret is safe with me.” She squeezed her friends arm and headed towards the castle’s door. “Let me know how your ‘study session’ went! I promised David and Emma that I’d go watch their Quidditch practice!” And before the Ravenclaw could comment on the way the other had said ‘study session’, the brunet was out of sight, leaving Belle blushing and rooted on the spot._

_“I…” She shook her head and started her way to the library. “We really are going to study…”_

 

Belle’s heart started beating faster as she remembered the whole conversation. Belle blushed and scoffed right after. It seemed all she was doing today was blush. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders, and forced her breathing to calm down, preparing to enter the library. Mary Margaret was wrong. She’d probably been reading too many romantic novels, that was it. Belle too, actually. She didn’t have a crush, she-

“Oh, Belle! Good! I thought I was late.” Robert was suddenly by her side, a small smile in place and his bag over one shoulder. Her heart started galloping again. His cheeks were a bit red, probably from running his way here from wherever he’d been before. “I had just gotten to the library when I realized I had forgotten my potions notebook, so I rushed back to my bedroom to get it.”

Belle didn’t say anything. She just kept staring at his face. His brown eyes, that had intrigued her so much the first time she saw them, staring straight at her blue ones. His light brown hair was a bit dishevelled because of the way he rushed here, she supposed. And he had rushed so she wouldn’t have to wait. A small (probably silly) smile made it’s way to her face.

“Belle?” Robert frowned and Belle realized she had remain silent for too long. Blushing ( _damn it!_ ), she hurried to say something.

“Sorry! I wasn’t waiting, I just arrived myself.” _Yep… that was a smart answer. Way to go ‘Ravenclaw’!_

Robert frowned a bit more but just shrugged and turned towards the library, the small smile coming back in place. “Ready?”

“Yep, let’s go!” Belle chirped happily walking in step with him to their usual table.

Maybe Mary Margaret was not wrong. In fact, she was probably right, if Belle’s blush and heart rate were anything to go by. And while she discreetly observed him while they studied that morning, Belle was sure. And she felt nothing but happiness every time their eyes met over the books or when they grew close together to point something in a book. With the butterflies in her stomach, Belle could not deny it any longer. She did have a crush, a major one, on Robert Gold.


	4. She'll say no, I'm sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for your comments and kudos! I really appreciate it!  
> If anyone wanna see a part of their story that's not written ask me at tumblr! I'll see about writing it! =D  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, we are back to Gold's POV, and he's got a task ahead of him! A terrifying one!

Three years. They had known each other for three years. Friends for, basically, that long as well - even though he had not admitted it to himself that fast. One year (give it or take a month) in which he had realized that he, maybe, felt more than just friendship towards her. Five months since he confirmed it. The way he missed her during their break from the third to the fourth year had not been normal. Even his parents, in the weeks they’d been able to spend at home, had noticed something different about him. Apparently, he seemed more “open”; and had taken to spend breakfast looking over at the window hoping to see an owl. His father had smirked when he noticed that one morning in the middle of June; his mother had been openly grinning.

Being as reserved as they normally were, Robert was more than a little surprised when his father, on that same day, had asked him who the precious girl was. His mother had chastised him with a glance, but his father was not deterred (her not being able to keep a smile out of her face might had had something to do with that). He just kept looking at Robert with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow, waiting the answer. The poor lad could do nothing but look blankly at his parents for a while, eyes wide, not being able to form an answer. Which, in retrospect, had not helped his case. He had been too stunned by his parent’s actions to say anything. And anything that they might have said was interrupted by an owl entering the dining room.

Robert had jumped to retrieve the letter, realizing his mistake a second too late. Clenching his jaw, the 13 year old had just gotten the letter out of the owl’s leg when he heard an unusual sound. His parents, _both_ of his parents, had started laughing!  Laughing! At him! Angry and embarrassed (and eager to read the letter) Robert had started his way to the door when his mother had stopped him, asking the same questing his father had before. The boy then took a deep breath and turned back to his parents, cursing his cheeks at the time, for he was sure they were rather red. There was no use denying. He was blushing for Merlin’s sake! With all the calm he could muster, he had answered: “Belle French.” Before running to his room, the sound of his parent’s laughter and the letter in his hands making him smile like a fool.

Now, here he was. On his fourth year of Hogwarts. It was a special year for the school. It was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Which was all fine and well. Gold had enjoyed rooting for their champion (in spite of her being a Gryffindor – though, if he thought about it, it was obvious. Only a brainless Gryffindor would want to compete in such a dangerous tournament for the change to win a few Galleons. Eternal glory indeed!), but now he was faced with a task that, for him, was harder than anything the tournament could have presented. He had to ask the girl he liked, his friend of almost three and a half years, for the Yule Ball. And he had no idea how to go about that.

Their friendship had really improved since their second year. After the interruption, Robert had seemed to make it his personal goal to make a whole personal conversation with Belle. Surprisingly, he managed to do it two days later, and they ended up talking in the library for hours about anything _but_ school. The library was, apparently, the only place where they could talk without interruptions. And a muffliato charm made it easy for them not to be crossed by Madam Pince. The fact that each of them had joined the Duelling Clubs of their respective Houses not two months later gave them yet another topic for discussion outside of books. They could spend a lot of time talking about their meetings and teasing each other about which House would win (Preposterous! Slytherin would, of course!). This, however, was something else entirely.

It wasn’t as if the Ball had caught him by surprise. Being the son of who he was, he knew very early on that the school would be hosting the Tournament, and that with it, came the ball. At once, his mind had gone to Belle. He would love to go with her. He had put it out of his mind, however, as something that was far away. Now that the official announcement for the ball had been made, he could at last ask her! Except for that wee little problem of not knowing how to.

How did you approach someone like Belle and just asked her to go to the ball with you? She was the most beautiful girl of the school. She probably would have many offers. Or she would be waiting for someone special to ask her. Maybe someone from Ravenclaw’s Duelling Club. Which meant that she would say ‘no’ if Robert asked her, so what was the point? Another possibility was that she would say ‘yes’, if he gathered up the courage to ask, but only because of their friendship. None of those situations pleased him. He wanted her to go with him because she felt something more than friendship for him. Just as he’d found out he felt for her.

The night the announcement was made, their eyes had met across the Great Hall. And he was sure he was not the only one to blush when it happened. At least, he thought he was not. In any case, that had given him pause. What if she did want him to ask her? And his fear was just making them wait for something they both wanted. Now that he thought back, every time their eyes met today, Belle had looked anxious, as if… waiting for something?

Robert shot up from his bed. He had to try. What was it that Belle kept saying? “Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.” Hurrying around his room as silently as possible (so as not to wake up the other lads) he started dressing himself back into his school robes, heart beating like an errand bludger.

He had to do it as soon as possible, before anyone had the chance to. _She might say yes to someone else thinking that I’ll never ask her!_ Robert knew he was being extreme. The announcement had been made the other night! He still had plenty of time, but he didn’t want it. Not now that he was resolved. He had to ask her and it had to be now.

…while he still had the guts to do it. For the first time ever, Robert felt jealous of the famous Gryffindor courage ( _Merlin’s beard, what’s the matter with me?)._

Putting on his shoes, he headed up for the exit. Robert had never had much regard for the rules, but he never felt the need to break them. Now, however, as he walked through the shadowy castle, as silently as possible, he kind of wished he had. Experience would have made this a tad easier. The fact that his common room was in the dungeons and hers was in a high tower did not help. Why did this castle had so many stairs, anyway?!

It was of little comfort to him that he knew the castle so well. Sure, he did not have to think about where to go. He knew the best way to reach the Ravenclaw Tower. The quickest and most secretive way possible - which involved many hidden passages and tight spaces. However, going there while trying not to get caught, not running (he did not want to get there all sweaty and puffy – thank Merlin he had taken a shower before going to bed!) and all the while trying to think of what to say… it was too much.

When he finally got to the fifth floor with no serious problems, a sudden thought hit him. He was going to ask her like this? No flowers, no little presents, nothing? It was not the proper way to do it. Well, neither was waking the girl in the middle of the night, and dragging her out of bed, but…

_Well,_ he thought, _I am already here… no reason not to go forward now… In for a Sickle, in for a Galleon._

He hid behind a statue and took out his wand. He had to figure out what to do. It just would not do to show up there empty handed! What was the usual thing one could take to ask a girl out… or to a ball? _Flowers_ was his immediate answer.

“Great!” he cursed in a low voice. He didn’t know spells to conjure a bouquet. Moreover, that would be far too much ostentatious (too flashy, he would be caught before he could say ‘Quidditch’). No, he needed something simple, but meaningful all the same. And beautiful. That conveyed his feelings of not only friendship. Pacing on a corridor (even though part of him knew it was not a good idea to leave his hiding place); Robert grew more and more irritated over his lack of ideas. “Come on! Think of something you stupid git!” he snapped (though not too loudly – thankfully).

“Hey, boy! Keep it down, I’m trying to be smooth here!” someone hissed behind him.

The Slytherin jumped, heart racing even more than before. He had been caught. Or maybe not. Staring back at him was a knight in one of the castle’s paintings. He was in full armour and was holding a bouquet of roses. _Red roses_.

That was perfect! Maybe a bit too forward, but she would not be left wondering if he asked her as a friend or more. It would be clear. He would not give her a whole bouquet though. Belle would not appreciate something so over the top. One. One single red rose would be just the right thing.

“Sorry mate.” The student said to the knight.

Excited, Robert went behind the statue again. Now all he needed was something to transfigure. As he was raising his hand to his chin, it brushed across something - his cloak’s clasp. _Excellent!_ Hurriedly, Gold unclasped the darn thing and pointed his wand at it. He was a very good transfiguration student, so he was sure he could do this. Concentrating, he began saying the incantation. A few moments later, he was holding a perfectly beautiful, bright red rose.

“Great!” he whispered satisfied, a smile in his lips. Now all he had to do was ask her. Hiding the rose behind himself, Robert swiftly made him way to the door of the Ravenclaw Tower.

As he stared at the door (plain except for the silver knocker), Gold realized something yet again: he had not thought this through. How the bloody hell was he going to call her outside? Sighing, Gold let himself slump against the opposite wall, careful not to harm the rose. Had all of this been in vain? He closed his eyes. This was a bad omen. Even though he didn’t put much credit in Divination, he knew this. She’d definitely say no.

It was a good thing he’d never asked then. Pain and pride were spared. Gold started to slightly bump his head against the wall. He was definitely pathetic. _Fool, fool, fool._

_…._ And now he resembled a house elf, punishing himself for a job gone horri- wait… _a house elf!_

The castle was packed with them and, luckily, one had taken a liking to Gold when he had went to get food from the kitchens once. Excited once again, Robert straightened up. Maybe this could still work! Not allowing himself to have second thoughts, he opened his mouth to call the elf.

“Rumplestitikin!” Nothing happened…. He probably didn’t say it rightly. Darn! Who had such a difficult name anyway?

“Rumpeltetskin!” He tried again. Nothing. Damn little imps with their weird, long names! He almost had it, the sound was off… Maybe… yes! That was it!

“Rumpelstiltskin!”

A large pop sounded right next to him, making Gold jump and sent his heart beating even faster.

“Mister Gold, sir! How can Rumple help you this night sir?” Right, the elf called himself Rumple and had asked to be called such… ‘Rumple’ looked around them, and when he turned back to Robert, his eyes were big and happy. “Is Mister Gold waiting for Miss French, sir?”

Not wasting time, Robert kneeled in front of the little creature, lowering his voice.

“More like wanting to speak with her, Rumple. Could you…please… ask her to meet me here?” Gold hated asking for favours, but this one was for a good cause. And Rumple was nice. For a house elf. He had also taken a liking to Belle when Robert took her to the kitchens last year – though _that_ was not surprising - when they missed dinner once, having lost track of time. “Alone?” he added for good measure. His hands playing nervously with the stem of the flower.

Rumple’s eyes went wide with excitement as he took in the words and flower, and he inclined himself towards Gold –making the wizard back away slightly.

“Mister Gold plans to ask Miss French to the Yule Ball, sir? That is very good, sir! Very good indeed! Rumpelstiltskin will fetch her right away! Make sure he is discreet, sir! No need to worry!” Before Robert could say anything, a pop was heard and the elf disappeared.

Rising to his feet and trying to fix his already straight clothes, the Slytherin realized, to his displeasure, that he was shaking slightly. Merlin’s beard! Was he that nervous? _Bloody hell_. Gold put both his hands behind his back - as much to hide the flower as to hide his shaking – and looked at the door anxiously. Tried to put a smile on.

After what felt like an eternity, the door moved and out came a familiar mass of chestnut curls. They were accompanied by a light blue night robe – Great Scot! She had been sleeping! And was wearing a nightgown and a robe– he was sure his heart would burst out of his chest any minute now.

As she let the door close lightly behind herself, Belle looked at him, her blue eyes shining, but a slight frown on her forehead showed she was confused.

“Bobby! Hey! What are you doing here? At this hour? You might get caught.” He blushed a bit as he always did when she called him that. Almost a year and he still wasnt used to it. Here she was standing outside with him and she was worried _he_ would get caught. While she herself also had a spotless reputation to worry about! How could he ever consider _not_ asking her?

“I..I just…hum..” Smooth. Really smooth start. It was a brilliant moment to completely lose control over one’s speaking ability. “I was just…w-wondering… I just, you know.” Why was it that his family considered themselves masters in the art of speaking? “I…” _I am rubbish…_

However, Belle didn’t seem to think so. She looked at tad amused, probably holding back a chuckle, so not to scare him. It was so nice of her. She put a hand on his arm. That seemed to send a jolt of electricity up his whole body.

“Bobby? It’s me. You can ask me _anything,_ you know that…”

Yes. He could. And he would. The jolt her touch sent had worked to get him functioning again. Dropping his gaze slightly from her eyes, he opened his mouth once more.

“Doyouwannagototheyuleballwithme?” He said it all so fast, he was sure she didn’t understand a word. Apparently, the jolt worked too well.

Belle backed away slightly, dropping her hand, but before Gold’s heart could drop, he met her eyes again. There was no mistaking it. There was hope in her eyes and she was smiling, a tentative, but happy smile.

“Wait… What are you saying?”

Taking a deep breath and mustering all the courage he didn’t know he had, Robert Gold straightened his shoulders, brought the rose in front of him and made a slight bow.

“Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball, Miss French?”

Gold didn’t know it was possible, but her eyes became even brighter and the most beautiful and dazzlingly smile overcame her lips.

“Why... thank you, Mister Gold. I would love to.” She extended her hand to accept the flower, making a small curtesy herself. As she brought it to her nose to smell it, Robert was sure he had the most stupid grin possible on his face. He’d done it. And she had said yes.

Chuckling and biting her lip, Belle appeared to be losing some sort of battle with herself. Before he could bring himself to ask her though, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Shock made him stone for a split second, before he returned the hug and even dared to spin her once. A good practice for the dance itself, he supposed.

“I was afraid you were not going to ask, scared I’d say no.” Belle admitted in a low voice by his year. He could tell she was still smiling though. Not wanting to lose more face than he already had, but knowing it would probably just make it worse.

“Nonsense, dearie! Why wouldn’t I? I was just waiting for the perfect moment.” They backed away slightly to be able to look at each other. Both were still smiling. “It just happened to be in the middle of the night, without any sort of backup plan in the case you were already asleep or we were caught.” Her laugher was the most perfect sound he had ever heard.

Well, he supposed he would have to thank his mother for having custom-made dress robes ordered before he came (the amusement in her eyes had not been missed when she told him her plans the day that followed that breakfast). After all, he was going to accompany Belle French to the ball. He had to dress accordingly. 


	5. Finally, no interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> Fifth year and we're back with Belle!  
> It's Valentine's Day for them lads, and Robert has a surprise for his gf!  
> Enjoy!

**_FIFITH YEAR – FINALLY, NO INTERRUPTIONS_ **

Belle was quiet as she left her common room, trying to be as sneaky as possible. Being a Prefect would not help her if she got caught. Robert had asked her to meet him behind the statue, near the great staircase in the third floor. Even though Belle could not imagine why he wanted to meet there of all places, she was more than happy to comply. The thought that he’d asked her to leave in the middle of the night – in Valentine’s Day – to meet him somewhere gave her a thrill.

Belle could almost hear her friends – mostly Emma and Ruby – laughter as she tried to make her way down as fast and quiet as possible _(Prefects out of bed after curfew? Some example you are!)_ . But they wouldn’t understand. Belle was not against breaking the rules per say (it’s not like she ever had to, after all). She was against being stupid about it! Her dear friends often were caught by the teachers, and when they escaped, it was just barely so. No, you had to be smart about it. Cunning, if you will. It was easier to hide and sneak around when you were alone. And quiet. Which is why Belle had been pleased when Bobby agreed to have her meet him halfway to…wherever it was that they were going. He’d seemed reluctant at first, but as soon as she explained her reasons, he was quick to agree with her, an amused smile on his face.

Arriving on the fourth floor, Belle kept wondering where was her boyfriend going to take her. It was probably going to be somewhere on the third floor; otherwise, he’d have asked her to go further down or not down at all. After all, he’d agreed – half way. It also could not be somewhere they were allowed to go, even as Prefects; otherwise, they’d have gone in the morning. Though Robert had given her another reason for choosing the night: their friends. She couldn’t even blame him. Quite the contrary actually. It seemed that every time they made plans to see each other in a date or a romantic way, someone seemed to find them and get in the way.

First, there was that special date they’d planed a month after the Yule Ball – a date when, Belle had learned latter, Robert was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Properly. The Slytherin had made reservations for them in Granny’s dinner. A good thing, because the place was full when they arrived. So full, in fact, that when Emma and Ruby arrived, in the middle of the lunch, they felt it was only natural to join their friend in the table where she and Bobby were sitting. Belle tried to discreetly shoo them away, Robert was not so polite, but even so, they stayed, ordering something for themselves (and completely ignoring Granny’s pointed looks). It got even worse when Mary Margaret and David (another Gryffindor) arrived and joined them.

One week later, they actually managed to have a meal by themselves. Robert had asked Rumple, that darling elf, to separate a bit of food for them (how were both of them ever even chosen as Prefects?) and they had a lovely picnic on the castle’s grounds by the lake. Both resting against a three, leaning on each other, enjoying the warm weather and the food. Halfway through the meal, Robert had backed away slightly, taking a hold of both of her hands and looking straight in her eyes. He’d told her then how glad he was that she’d said ‘yes’ to going to the ball with him and how he’d be even happier, if she’d be his girlfriend. Belle’s answer could not have been, of course, anything less than tackling him to the ground, and kissing him happily. They’d both been interrupted a few minutes later by a splash of cold water and Jefferson, Alice and Ruby (why was she always involved?) hovering over them. While Alice was blushing, and Ruby was trying to hold back laughter; Jefferson was grinning madly, not bothering to hide his wand. _“Sorry, are we interrupting something? You two looked like you could use some company.”_ Even though she was mad, Belle had had to focus on keeping her new boyfriend from jinxing his only male friend into oblivion.

Then there was Valentine’s Day, another attempt at Granny’s dinner had been frustrated. This time though, due to the fact that Ruby had started shouting like a howler. Apparently, she’d caught her then boyfriend, August Booth (a Slytherin), kissing another girl in the Three Broomsticks. After slapping him in the face in front of everybody, she’d rushed out to her grandma’s place. Belle, apologizing to Gold, had followed her friend to try to calm her down. He’d understood of course, even asking after the Gryffindor when they met latter to go back to the school, sharing a chocolate heart Bobby had bought them. Even though he would probably never admit, he had warmed to all of her friends, sort of. And them to him. They would never hang out without her around, but she knew that deep down, Emma, Ruby and Gold enjoyed their battering. Mary Margaret and David took him on stride in respect to Belle, even if they were a little hesitant in the beginning.

This school year itself had had two interruptions already. The first Hogsmead weekend back from summer vacation found Belle and Robert having a calm breakfast together in a corner of the Ravenclaw table, just the two of them. And after so long without seeing each other, it was all Belle wanted. It was not to be, however. Not long after they’d actually started eating, Mary Margaret showed up, David hot on her heels. Ruby had managed to get Moaning Myrtle mad at her and the ghost would not let the Gryffindor leave the bathroom. Bobby had slapped his face and had told her to go between clenched teeth. ‘ _We’ll meet later_.’ And they had. And if Gold laughed his head off when Belle retold the events that had unfolded and the state Ruby had been afterwards, Belle would never tell a soul.

Lastly, there was their little Christmas celebration, after they came back from break. Not wanting to be interrupted again, Gold had _asked_ _help_ from Rumple, who’d told them about the Room of Requirement. As excited as they were that they were finally alone, they got a little bit carried out in kissing. Before anything more than a few heated kisses could happen however, they heard footsteps barging in the room. They sat up quickly, trying to calm their breath, both blushing. Their eyes went wide when they looked up and saw Mary Margaret and David, also breathless and blushing. Apparently, they’d been trying to find a place to get…carried away too. The two couples had then stuttered and apologized, all the while red in the cheeks. After the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor left, Belle couldn’t help but burst out laughing; the mood was completely ruined and yet _another_ date had been interrupted. Bobby had let himself fall back to the cushions on the floor. Face hidden behind his hands, but Belle knew he was also laughing. What else could they do after all? _“We are not cursing them, Robert! Nor jinxing!”_

Shaking her head and suppressing a chuckle, Belle made her way out of the secret passage that’d leave her on the third floor. After that it’d be a small walk to the statue they had agreed to meet. Soon she would find out why he had been so secretive this past week. When she had asked, he had answered that he didn’t want to risk anyone else knowing, least they get interrupted on purpose. He had guaranteed that no one would stumble across them there accidently. And she trusted him.

One week ago, her boyfriend approached her with a smirk on his face after breakfast. Taking her out of the Great Hall, he’d asked her if she’d be too upset about not doing anything special during Valentine’s Day. At first, Belle had been hurt and it must have showed in her face, because before she could say anything, Bobby grabbed her hands and squeezed them, before repeating his question. Emphasizing the word ‘ _Day’_.  Belle’s eyes widened and she felt a smirk crawling on her face. “ _Not at all”_ had been her answer. He had hugged her tight, then, approaching his mouth of her ear, whispered quickly _“Then meet me on the outside of the Ravenclaw tower at 9:30 on Valentine’s night.”_ Belle just nodded her head. Grinning as if someone had given her a laughing potion.

With that settled, they spent the whole day together. However, no attempt of romance was made - except for a kiss when they first meet in the morning. Her friends had asked her what were they doing for the day, and Belle had been positively giddy when she answered ‘nothing’. And while everyone had seemed a bit surprised and a tad suspicious, Ruby had been positively mad – which made Belle gladder than she already was for Robert’s plan. It was as they were saying good night to each other, that Belle had approached him about her concerns regarding their night-time adventure. After he agreed, he kissed her briefly, hugging her after, mouth coming close to her ear just as it had a week before. He’d then whispered where they could meet.

Belle had barely been able to wait for the curfew before changing fast into the clothes she’d previously set aside, having taken a bath right after she had arrived. They were dark clothes, so as not to call too much attention to herself and a black cloak to help hide it, but she hoped he’d appreciate her choice. Here she was then. Behind the statue close to the main staircase in the third floor. Belle looked down at herself, straightening out her clothes and trying to still her heart, Robert’s present safely reduced and tucked inside her cloak’s pocked. Her mind was so focused on trying to guess where they were going that she failed to hear footsteps coming behind her.

“Out and about so late, Miss Prefect? And dressed so beautifully?” His smooth voice right beside her ear made her freeze on spot for a second, before she turned towards him, trying to look reproaching.

“I could have let out a scream Robert!” she said giving him a slight slap on the chest, her smile betrayed her action though.

“But you didn’t.” Smirking, Robert raised his hand between them and asked in an overly flirtatious voice “Ready for an uninterrupted date, Miss French?”

Belle bit her lower lip before accepting his hand and answering in an equal tone.

“Definitely, Mister Gold. I’d say it long overdue, actually. And… thank you for the compliment. You look quite nice yourself.”

His smile grew and he started pulling her through the corridors. Belle took the time to examine her boyfriend. He did look very nice. He’d chosen to wear a dark blue dress shirt and that made Belle incredibly happy for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that it was her house’s colour. And he was wearing it for her. Belle was now glad that’d she’d chosen the black dress with a few golden details. She couldn’t really bring herself to wear green, but she supposed _gold_ still counted. She was paying so much attention on the boy in front of her that she barely registered where they were going. Until he stopped her right in front of familiar double doors.

“The library?” her whisper came out almost too loudly. She was not sure this was the best place he could have chosen to have a date… glancing over at Bobby, she saw he was smirking – as if he could read her mind. He was enjoying this far too much for her pleasure. However, before she could say anything else, he pulled at her hands.

“Come one.”

As quietly as they could, they entered the library. The place was pitch dark, so Bobby took out his wand and muttered _Lumus_ as they made their way to the end of the establishment. They paused just before the line that separated the normal books from the Restricted Section. Belle raised her eyebrow. Gold rolled his eyes.

“Just humour me? Please?” he whispered. He looked so excited that even if Belle was not as curious as she was, and didn’t want this as she did, she could not have denied him that. Using his arms as support, Belle went over the line, turning back to help Bobby do the same. Before she could go ahead though, he stopped her.

“Wait… can you close your eyes, for a wee bit?” At this point, Belle decided to just go with everything. Besides, she trusted him. Taking a deep breath Belle closed her eyes.

The Ravenclaw felt Robert grabbing her hands and start tugging her forward gently, with the most care in the world, so she wouldn’t trip. Belle felt they make a curve to the right at some point, before continuing on straight for a while. They slowly came to a stop and Belle felt him moving around her, after he let go of her hands.

“Can I open them now?”

“Just a sec.” She heard a small noise, a few steps and then “Okay, now.” He sounded a little breathless.

Belle opened her eyes. She couldn’t for all the magic in the world contain the gasp that came up.

The corner of the library in front of her had been completely transformed. On the middle of the square formed but the three and a half book shelved walls was a small dining room. Or what looked like one. Two big cushions were spread on the floor, side by side, just waiting for them. In front of it was a small low table. On top of it was a jar of water with two glasses on the side. Beside it laid a tray with what looked like a very delicious chocolate and vanilla mousse, a spoon on each side of it. There were a few red roses in the four corners surrounding the place. And a single rose – like the one he’d given her when he invited her to the Yule Ball – on the table, opposite of the water. The whole corner was illuminated by a faint light; making the scenario even more romantic. And to top it all, there was Robert. Standing right behind the cushions, looking at her nervously. Belle felt tears well up in her eyes.

“So…” he started, voice still breathless. “Do you like it?”

Knowing that words would fail her, Belle crossed the little space there was between them with care – not wanting to hit anything. Caressing the side of his face and his hair, her smile threatening to split her face in two, Belle leaned forward and kissed him soundly, trying to convey just how much she’d loved what he had done for her.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He asked, and Belle was happy to notice he seemed even more breathless than before when they broke away.

“Uhum…it is perfect.” She smiled kissing him lightly before they both settled on the cushions. Belle still couldn’t believe it. She turned towards him as he was pouring them a glass of water each. “How did you do it?”

Bobby blushed.

“I…may have asked…” and he said the rest so low and fast that she could barely understand him.

“Excuse me?”

“I…asked Rumple for help. He helped me set everything up and he is also ready to put it all away once we’re finished,” His blush intensified at that. The fact that Robert Gold had asked for help to do all of this for her made it all even more special. “And..ahn..”

“Yes?” Belle asked just as breathless as her boyfriend had been a few moments ago. This was already too much. Much more than the little present she had made him.

“He offered to stand guard for us. And to... ‘redirect’ anyone that comes too close…”

Belle’s cheeks hurt from the smile that formed on her face.

“No interruptions?”

“No interruptions.” Her boyfriend confirmed.

Biting her lip again, Belle shook her head. The smile would not leave her face. And she didn’t want it to. She was as happy as she’d ever been, and from the look on Bobby’s face, so was he. She approached him to kiss him again. He met her halfway. They were together. They were happy, and for at least this date, they would not to be interrupted. Belle was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About those who asked me to write a chapter for the Yule Ball itself I'll see if I write it after I finish the fanfic itself  
> Thank you for those who comment or leave kudos, it means A LOT to me! ^^  
> See you next time!


	6. It was too perfect to last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, we are in our sixth year and back with Gold! This year we have a little drama, cuz... let's face it, it was bound to happen sooner or latter. I do hope you appreciate it all the same!  
> Big thanks for everyone that leave kudos and comments.  
> Only one more to go! Enjoy:

It had been a good time of his life. The best actually. And it would probably end soon. It probably would have ended already, if he hadn’t been running. Avoiding her like one would Fiendfyre. Nevertheless, he had not had the guts to admit that to Belle. How could he? It’d hurt enough when she finally broke up with him; no need to add calling him a coward on top of it all. – The fact that she already knew what he was doing and quite possibly already thought him a coward meant nothing.

He ran his hands nervously against his hair for what felt was the hundredth time that night. He was pacing around the Slytherin Common Room, waiting his mother’s floo call. His mother wanted to talk to him! The last person he wanted to talk to was her. She was bound to ask how was Belle. And she’d know at once that something was wrong. And then… and then Robert had no idea. He let himself fall on the couch in front of the fireplace. Rubbing his eyeball forcibly with the heels of his hands. Why couldn’t time have frozen over at the summer vacation? It had been all so perfect. Sighing, Gold let his hands fall down…

“Fuck…”

Half a month after the term had ended on their fifth year; his parents had asked him once more to invite Belle over to spend the day with them. He’d denied it the first time (on the summer after they started dating), afraid that it’d be too much for her, what with their reputation and all. They didn’t seem very happy about it, but conceded him the point without further comments (Belle had not been so kind, slapping him on the chest saying she’d have been delighted to meet them – Gold promised her that she would, soon). This time then, he agreed. With a bit of reluctance. Though Belle knew about the rumours regarding his parents, Robert had never told her the whole truth. Now, though, she was going to meet them. And as scared of telling her as he was – afraid she’d run away, not wanting anything to do with him or his family – he knew he had to. It was only fair.

As he had anticipated, Belle’s response had been an enthusiastic acceptance of the invitation. She’d even asked if she should bring anything – she was clearly nervous. With a trembling hand, Gold wrote her that nothing was necessary, but that he wanted to meet her alone before. Belle then invited him to have lunch at her home, they could take a walk latter and talk - she had probably guessed that was what he wanted. Robert and Moe French had met between the fourth and fifth year. The gentleman in the Slytherin made him want to ask the father for his blessings for dating his daughter (which had been granted with surprisingly happiness – Gold supposed that the man not knowing his family’s reputation helped, and the fact that he was a Prefect like Belle probably spoke in his favour).

The first week of August then, found Robert at her house, having lunch and making small talk with her father. The man seemed happy to get to know his daughter’s boyfriend more. And he’d enquired how their last year at school had been, asking about his O.W.L.s’ grades (just like Belle, most of his grades had been Outstanding). After they ate, Moe shoed them out of the house, saying he’d take care of the dishes and that they could talk later. It was time. Taking him by the hand, Belle led Robert to a nearby playground. It was surprisingly deserted. She sat them down under a three and, giving his hand a small squeeze, waited for him to start speaking.

He told her everything. How, since many generations ago, his family had worked for the auror’s department, as a kind of special task. They were not ‘secret agents’ per se, but they went on the most dangerous, crucial and secretive missions. Due to the nature of the job or maybe something else, that Gold never understood, the partners of each of the firstborn Golds had taken to joining their other half in the ‘family business’.

With a deep breath and a new squeeze from Belle’s hand, Robert told her about his grandparents. During the great battle against the dark wizard Grindewald, they had been called by the minister for many harsh missions. Cruel missions. They had to torture, murder, kidnap, and many other horrible things to gather up information. They did it all without complain, their discomfort never showing. They had a small lad to protect (Robert’s father) and they would do anything they could in order to help ending the war.

After the war ended however, all they had done was brought forth to general public (a leak from within the ministry itself apparently). Though it showed results and was commandeered by their minister, the Golds’ actions scandalized the wizard population. Everyone from their generation started to shun them. They taught their children not to trust or cross paths with the Golds.  Such fear, as Belle was well aware of, was transmitted even to the next generation. The ‘ruthless Golds’, it was what was whispered behind their backs – they knew about it, of course. And they didn’t care. Nor his father or his mother begrudged his grandparents for what they had done. And neither did Robert. At the time, it was necessary. Maybe not right, not moral, but given the circumstances and what was at stake, necessary.

Gold would never forget Belle’s expression when he looked at her again after his tale. She had tears in her eyes and the intensity of her gaze was so strong that Robert glanced down at their united hands on his lap. Only then realizing how tight her grip was. She cupped his cheek with her other hand and made him meet her eyes again.

_“There is nothing to be ashamed of… They, oh how they must have suffered Bobby!”_ and she’d hugged him tightly. _“All of them. Such horrible pressure. And you…”_ She had backed away and kissed him soundly before he could respond. Soon after they broke up for air though, the boy had to ask.

_“But Belle, they..what they did, doesn’t it – “_ she held his face firmly between her hands then, a serious look on her face, eyes locked on his.

_“Robert, I’m not saying what they did was right. Or that it’s something that should be repeated. But as you said their situation was complicated… There was a lot of stake, a lot of pressure. I am sure they were not happy doing what they did, but they did it anyway. Not many could have. I think… it was very brave of them. And of you and your parents for accepting and facing this so well. You’ve never complained… ever. About the unfairness.”_ She smiled, tears again on her eyes, caressing his cheek _. “I’m so proud of you.”_ Before she could say anything else though, it was Robert’s turn to kiss her fondly.

The rest of that day had been wonderful. Conversations filled with much lighter topics, and her father’s company.

A week later found the couple together again, this time with his parents at her house as well. Mr. and Mrs. Gold had enjoyed the opportunity to meet Mr. French when they went to pick up Belle with Robert. The three adults had a pleasant conversation, both parties conveying how happy they were about the relationship. Belle and Robert had been nervous about the meeting, greeting each other with a mere kiss on the cheek (to the amusement of everyone else). Belle had the added pressure of meeting his parents for the first time. As she soon realized, though, she needn’t have worried. His mother and girlfriend hit it off at once! The older woman engaged Belle in a talk about school and charms even before they set off to the Gold’s Castle in Scotland.

They arrived on the fireplace room. It was a small room in the castle, it’s sole purpose was welcoming guests. It was small, but Belle’s expression while she took it in left Robert feeling content. She looked so happy. From there they went to the main hall, the gasp that Belle let out making a smile come up in all of the Golds’ faces. Similar reactions happened as each room was presented. Her expression became positively dazed when they arrived at the three-story high library; and Robert could not help the splitting smile that took over his face at that. His mother had been just as happy with the girl’s reaction. All in all, Robert could tell Belle absolutely loved the place. And he couldn’t be happier about it.

Over the course of the tour inside the castle, lunch, the tour around the grounds, tea and dinner, the talk flowed easily.  It was mostly between the two women - the subject varying from books they both had read, favourite school classes, her OWL’s grades (his parents were really happy with those results and they congratulated her enthusiastically), the duelling club (and how Belle had beaten him 3 times while he had won only 2) to how living in the muggle world was and her home country. Through all the conversations, Robert and his father had chipped in once or twice, more so on the last two topics. His father was as curious as his mother to learn about Belle’s old home and present life. Seeing both of his parents this sincerely warm to his girlfriend had made Robert as happy as seeing Belle liking them. It had been a perfect day. So perfect, in fact, that Robert even felt brave enough to kiss her properly at the end of the day, in front of the three adults when they took her back to her house.

Their letters after and their reunion on September had been perfect as well. The relief Gold felt on having no more secrets allowed him to be more open, freer around her and their friends. Ruby and Emma had even the knack to point it out in a mocking way, receiving a proper witty answer – which proved he was still the same ‘bastard’ of always. However, the lack of any trace of disdain or mean spirited comments told them that he didn’t mind the change. That he welcomed it. And even though Ruby, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Ariel and Jefferson didn’t really know his story, his newfound openness and relaxed state made all of their gatherings more comfortable.  So much so, that it was rather difficult to find one of them without at least two or three of the others in the castle (except on a romantic date of course –unless it was his and Belle’s when, obviously, Ruby would try to find a way to interrupt them).

Ruby had worried him a little, actually. Since the beginning of the year she had seemed a wee worried around him, David, Jefferson and Alice. As if she wanted to say something but didn’t at the same time. He’d also caught Belle, Emma and even Mary Margaret talking to her about it, but she seemed scared on those times. As if she was keeping a dark secret. Robert had asked Belle about it, but she’d told him that he and the others would understand it soon. Those moments aside, however, the friendship between all of them was strong.

Then, October happened. That bloody Daily Prophet arrived. Robert had been having breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Belle and the others in their group when the stares started. Then the whispers. Right after the mail had been delivered.  Everyone seemed to have the same idea at the same time and reached for the paper at once, but Robert was quicker. One glance at the front page however was enough; he’d frozen in shock. The damned paper fell down on the table, allowing everyone around to read the headline above his parents’ picture.

“THE ROYAL SCOTISH FAMILY EXPOSED AGAIN  
 _Protect your children!_

By Rita Skeeter

_It was barely 10 years ago that the case of the missing Scottish Ministry worker, Aifric McAvery, consumed the newspapers of our peaceful community. The poor wizard had been working on making a deal between the Scottish and British high society, so we all could enjoy the exact same rights in our wonderful kingdom. [...] His sudden disappearance is now solved. However, it brings grave and sad, though not surprising, news. The temptation to walk on his parent’s footsteps were apparently too great for the current head of the Gold family and his wife to pass up. Reliable sources told us just this week that the two aurors were the ones responsible for the shocking death. Not only that, a mediwizard told this very reporter that the poor victim showed signs of not only magical abuse, but physical torture as well. No doubts the sick minds behind this crime had –“_

Gold had had enough. Without looking at anyone’s faces, he had stormed out of the Great Hall, going straight to the Room of Requirement. The room, full of trinkets, had become unrecognisable after just a few minutes of him being there, taking the full force of his fury. Robert collapsed on the floor right after he was done, wand rolling out of his hand. Energy expend. He hadn’t needed to look up when her heard light footsteps behind him. He knew it was Belle. Without a word, she hugged him tight against herself. He returned the embrace just as tightly.

_“That was not the real story…they di-”_ She didn’t let him finish however, making shushing noises.

_“Of course it wasn’t. It was written by Rita Skeeter. Nobody will believe it Bobby”_

He had just held her tighter after that. Not saying a word. All his efforts were in not crying.

“You were wrong Belle…” Gold told the empty common room, still staring intently at the fireplace. No sign of his mother though.

The whole school had seemed to give him a wide berth after the news of the article spread. Only Belle and her friends had remained at his side, telling him they believed him. But Robert knew it would not last. Along with his parent’s letters, asking how he was, hate mail started arriving on the following days. Though the teachers had tried to do their best to stop them, one or two always made their way. From howlers to letters which the envelop itself contained jinxes followed Robert anywhere he went. That bloody poltergeist did not help. Mocking him whenever he found Robert on the corridors.

Even though the letters and the blasted ghost (the Headmaster had been able to get him and the others under control), the stares continued. The whispers. He couldn’t bear to stand too long with the others anymore. They didn’t know the whole truth. Robert had told Belle what had really happened regarding Aifric McAvery (told to him by his parents on a letter), but he didn’t tell them. Didn’t want to. Couldn’t. He started drifting more and more away from them. And becoming more and more snappy. Robert feared that soon would come the day that Belle would chose her friends, with normal families, over him. And why shouldn’t she? It was better for her! If she stayed away from him her future would not suffer.

Ruby had tried to talk to him, worried about Belle and their relationship. That he should talk to them, to her at least, that he owned her that.  But Robert wanted none of it. In his state of mind he’d called her out saying that she had her own big secret, why didn’t she talk about it! She had run away after that, eyes wide and scared. Emma and David had been next; the first managed to get a few words before their shouting match was interrupted by the professors. And Robert had just turned around when he’d seen David coming on his direction. With all of that was going on, he wasn’t really surprised when he snapped at Belle. Calling her out on their friends not trusting him anymore.

_“Bobby, they know the truth, I told them! They trust you! You are the one that’s pushing them away!”_

_“Aye, I’m sure you told them. But trust me? Believe me, Belle? I’m not pushing them away, I just can’t stand being stared like that anymore. ”_

_“Of course they trust you! They are our friends!”_

_“Your friends! They are your friends. And you trust too easily, Belle! How can you be so naïve? They don’t believe me! Must be a relief to not have to spend time with the ‘Gold’ boy!”_

_“And you don’t trust at all! How can you be so ruthless? So blind! Robert all of us are here for you! I am here for you!”_

_“Well dearie, ruthlessness is a family trait; didn’t you read the bloody paper?”_

_“Robert, that is not what I meant and you know it! I’m your girlfriend! I’ve always been your friend; I don’t know why you are shutting me out now! I’m on your side. All of us are!”_

_“I’m not shutting you out! I just need some time, Belle! Okay? … just… leave me alone for a while.”_

With tears in her eyes, she had walked away then. And respected his wish. He had managed to push away the only person he was sure stood by him. She would be fine though… all of them. They had each other. Robert felt tears welling up on his eyes. Without him to drag her down, she’d be alright. She would be fine.

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he did not notice a head on the fireplace in front of him, observing him silently.

“She’ll be fine…” he repeated out loud. Trying to convince himself.

“Sending me letters every day that are sometimes too blurred to read does not sound like fine, Robert Rumford Gold.”

The boy jumped out of his seat, head snapping in the direction of the fire.

“Mum.” He looked at her, and after the initial surprise, her words registered. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

His mother frowned her eyebrows.

“What I mean is that she is miserable, Robert. And even though she’s barely sleeping or eating, she is worried about you. All of your friends are.”

Robert shook his head. No, they were not. They were relieved that they no longer had to put up with him.

“No, they are not. They are Belle’s friends, mum. Not mine.” He started pacing in front of the fireplace. His mother’s eyes following him intently.

“You stubborn child.”

“How would you know all of this anyways?”

“Because I’ve been exchanging letters with dear Belle since the beginning of the year. They have become more frequent ever since that fateful newspaper. Even though I knew you’d tell her everything I felt the need to tell her it by my own handwriting. And she accepted it all on stride Robert. I am sure she was not pleased, but, as with your grandparents, she understood our reasoning’s.” She paused for breath. “Mr. McAvory was on a plot against the muggleborns. We were chasing him to try to stop it, but we ended up in a duel and he was killed.”

“I know that mum. The ministry covered it up, so there would be no repercussions again. They felt they owned it to our family after last time. You told me all that. And I know Belle believes me, believes you.”

“Then what is the matter with you laddie? Why are you pushing her away?”

“Because I don’t want her to hate me!” He shouted, a part of his mind was aware that maybe he shouldn’t least he waked someone up. Then again… nobody would approach him, especially if he sounded angry. And he was angry. Very angry. Couldn’t his mother understand? He wanted the best for Belle.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Apparently, so was she, if she was cursing.

“Her association with me can only hurt her. Hurt her plans for the future. She doesn’t want that. She’s better off with her other friends.” He said starting at her, daring her to contradict him. And she did.

“You daft prick.” Robert’s eyes went the size of quaffles at that. “Her and your friends are being hurt because you pushed them away, and for what? Fear of an improbable outcome?”

“They are not my- “

“Son! I’ve read her letters! The way her handwriting deteriorated tells me she has not been sleeping properly, even if she doesn’t admit it. She’s described talks with her friends, and they are all worried about you. In her own words, ‘Emma and Ruby miss you sour presence around them’.”

Robert stared at her. Forehead frowning as he thought. That… did sound like something they would say. And if he were true to himself he was aware that they had been all staring at him. Eyebrows drawn together. At first, Robert had dismissed it as disgust, or maybe just mistrust. Now though…

And Belle… she had seemed tired lately. More down. Not exuberating the light she usually did. And though he knew she was indeed sad, he thought it would be better on the long run. Better for her future.

“But…even if it is true. Mum, what about her future? I cannot compromise it for my sake. I can’t.” He sat down again, tired. He couldn’t face his mother, so he stared at the ink stain on the carpet.

“Robert… darling, look at me.” Her tone of voice had gone soft. Gentle. Slowly, he raised his gaze. “That is not your decision to make. It’s hers. And if she decided that being with you is worth it, it’s because it is. Do not try to make her decisions for her.”

“I’m not mum… I … I don’t want her to hate me. Later on, when the job offers don’t show up, or when her friends abandon her because of me.” His eyes welled up with tears, and his mother’s voice became even softer.

“With her grades? Her duelling ranking? Having been a Prefect? Offers will be pouring over her, dear. And from what I heard of her friends it’ll take a lot more than a rumour to make them leave her alone. Or you for that matter. She will never hate you Robert. She chose you, and she’s not gonna change her mind. No mater what.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I went through the same thing with your father. It was quite worse though. With all that happened involving your grandparents. I’ve never regretted Robert. And I know neither will she. We both found people we know are worth sticking with, fighting for.” She had a gentle smile on her face.

Robert looked at her intently. Hope shinning in his eyes.

“Don’t push her away anymore Robert. That, and only that would be a reason for her to resent you. Merlin knows I was mad at your father when he tried to. Your girlfriend and friends miss you darling. Don’t keep them waiting for much longer.” Nodding his head, he knelt in front of the fire. In a rare surge of fraternal physical affection, Robert cursed the fact that he could not hug her. “Good. My job here is done then. Go rest laddie, you have many speeches to make tomorrow. Good night.”

Before she could vanish though, extended his hand – not touching the fire and aware he could not actually touch her, but the action was automatic.

“Mum!” She looked at him. “I…thank you. I mean it.”

“I know darling.” She gave him a gentle smile and he was sure she’d would have hugged him if she could. “Now go. And take care of yourself. I expect that my next letter from Miss French will have a much happier tone.” There was a smirk in her lips, but a sort of warning tone in her voice. Robert smiled. The first true smile he gave since the whole mess began.

“It will be mum. I promise.”

“Good.” She repeated. “Take care then, my son. I’ll write to you soon. Your father sends his regards. He had also sent a slap on your head, should the need arise, but I’m glad it didn’t. Anyways. Good night Bobby.”

The Slytherin managed a chuckle at that. Of course his father would have. Apparently, though, stubbornness ran in the family as well.

“Good night mum, dad. Thank you.” He told the empty and quiet room.

Robert just sat there, staring at the cooling ambers for a long time. She was right. Of course she was. He was being a coward and a stubborn prick. He had to see Belle. Beg her forgiveness if necessary - and he was pretty sure it would be. She was not the only one who deserved his apologies though. All of her - of their friends did. They had never left him after all, had them? Had even tried to get him back. It had been all in his fucking obtuse mind. What a fool he had been! He would make it right though.

Looking at the clock on top of the fireplace he was surprised to see the time. 2:30 already? Belle was probably asleep. A much-deserved sleep at that. She had been so tired this past week, after their fight. How could he not have realized how tired she looked? How sad? He had observed her from afar, of course. He mocked the Gryffindors so much for their big heads when he hadn't been able to see past his nose. Hadn’t want to.

He got up and headed to his dormitory. He'd wake up bright and early (if he managed to sleep at all) and would head up straight to the Ravenclaw's Tower. He didn't care if anyone saw him publicly apologizing to Belle - or begging if it was the case. She was his girlfriend, his light in this bloody darkness and he had to do things right by her. Pride and reputation be damned.

As he was lying down on his bed, the clasp of his cloak draped on the chair caught his attention, making him sit up again and grab his wand. Taking the clasp away from its place quickly, he concentrated. Maybe she’d appreciate the gesture. Smiling at the result of his spell, Robert deposited his wand on the nightstand and laid down again, staring at the ceiling. One hand behind his head and the other holding up the newly transfigured red rose in front of him. He would apologize, and hopefully, all would be perfect again soon.


	7. Bring on the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is it. The last chapter! And as we started with Belle, we part with her as well.  
> It's the last year of Hogwarts and it's time for admissions and reflections.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I thank all of you that read and commented on it, from the bottom of my heart, really guys, you're are amazing!! It was my first long (for me) fic and I...well, I really enjoyed it!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! =D

“Here we are.” Said Bobby as he dropped the picnic basket he’d been carrying on the grass, right under a tree.

“It’s a very nice spot.” Belle said, as she looked behind him, to the lake.

It was the weekend after the N.E.W.T.s had ended. Almost everyone had gone to Hogsmead, but the couple had decided to stay in the castle. With most of the students out, the school was quieter, and therefore closer to what they wanted for the day: relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet after the turmoil they’d been through due to the examinations.

“Aye, and I think we earned it.” He said.

Belle watched as Robert used his wand to unfold a blanket and spread the food he had asked Rumple to pack. Head Boy and Girl’s badge and rules be damned. They were in their last year of the school, had finally finished their tests and they wanted to have a nice, calm, and romantic lunch, away from the noisy youngsters in the Great Hall (that weren’t allowed to go to the village yet).  

“Indeed.” Belle said as her boyfriend sat down on the blanket, leaning his back against the truck of the tree and extended a hand to her. “And now that Ruby has a boyfriend of her own, I don’t think she’ll be interrupting us.” The Ravenclaw took his hand and let him pull her down. She was now sitting between his legs, with her back against his chest, happy as she could be.

“Don’t jinx it, sweetheart.” Bobby said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Belle chuckled.

“I’m sorry, but she is so happy I really don’t beli- aah! Robert!” The boy had squeezed her waist, making her jump on the spot and interrupting her.

“I said ‘don’t jinx it, sweetheart’. I think you underestimate Ruby’s will to annoy us. I don’t think even that Hufflepuff of hers can stop her…what’s his name again?”

“As if you don’t know!” Belle said shaking her head.

“Why would I?” Bobby tried to sound confused, and failed. Belle tried to turn around in his arms so she could face him, supporting herself on his left arm and crunched leg.

“Bobby, you cannot fool me. You can’t pretend that you haven’t been watching _Archie_ ’s every move for the first two weeks they went out to see if he wouldn’t hurt her.” She couldn’t contain a smirk when his eyes went wide with shock, mouth hanging open.

“I…I …” he closed his mouth and looked at the lake, where the Giant Squid was splashing water happily, enjoying the warm weather as much as they were. “So that’s his name...” he finally mumbled, cheeks a little red and Belle could not, nor did she want to, stop the laughter that came out of her mouth. Not even Robert’s squeezing her sides again made her stop.

“Oh, Robert, you are so silly.” He went even redder at that.

“I’m not-.” It was his turn to be interrupted. Belle pulled him by the tie and kissed him fondly.

“Yes you are…” She hesitated. Should she say it? None of their friends could believe that neither had spoken the words yet. They said it was so obvious that they felt that way. But Belle hadn’t wanted to push it. She was afraid he wouldn’t believe her. After everything they’d been through last year, she wanted to show him first. Maybe it had been enough though… Taking a deep breath, Belle looked at him, trying to convey all the emotion she was about to say in her eyes. “And I love you for it.”

Just as she predicted, the statement took him by surprise. He was looking at her intensely, eyes wide. But Belle couldn’t exactly gauge his feelings. She gulped, hoping she hadn’t screwed up this. She loved him, but maybe he was not ready yet to hear it after all. Or to say it back.

“What?” His voice was hoarse and Belle thought about backing down. Saying something else. But she couldn’t. She would not hide her feelings; what was the point? She loved him and wanted him to know that. She was not going anywhere, and it was time to really convince him of that. Do the brave thing and bravery would follow.

“I love you… Robert.” Belle bit her lip. Or maybe it wouldn’t…

Before she could try to say anything else – she didn’t know what exactly – Robert kissed her. More like lunged at her mouth, really. Not that Belle was complaining. Quite the contrary in fact, she returned the kiss eagerly.

What felt like minutes later, they broke apart. During the kiss, Robert had slid down the three making Belle lie almost completely on top of him. His eyes were shinning with hope.

“Love me? Belle…after everything I did…”

Belle heard the unspoken words - _After the way I pushed you away last year._ Although it had hurt, a lot, Belle had forgiven him. How could she not? She was already in love with him by the time, and she understood why he did it. Didn’t agree with him, _at all_ , but understood. She forgave greedily, maybe even too easily, but they had already been hurt so much by the time apart that she couldn’t help it. He had learned his lesson. And she did make him apologize to all of their friends together that same day. The scene, always comical when they remembered about it, had been really emotional at the time.

They had all gathered in the Room of Requirement, the only place people from the four houses could get together with privacy. They had all talked, things had been explained, names had been called, and, more secrets then they thought ended up being told that day. Ruby had confessed to being a werewolf. While Emma, Mary Margaret and Belle knew it, the others didn’t and it took all of them by surprise, to say the least. Robert had suspected something, but not that. And apparently neither had David, Jefferson or Alice. After some more talk though, they managed to convince her that the only problem was that she hadn’t told them, but they understood why. Robert specially; family with a deep, dark secret? He certainly knew all about that. Somehow, in the end, everybody ended up in a group hug.

Belle couldn’t, until today, remember how they did that. Maybe it started with her hugging Robert and Ruby who had been the last ones talking, both breathing hard, her best friend, who had been so worried over it all with her. Then the others started coming together and the group hug just happened. Breaking up minutes later with everyone hiding their faces to dry their tears, pretending they hadn’t had any to begin with. Emma, Ruby and Robert hadn’t been able to meet each other’s eyes for a while after that. Everything had gone back to normal afterward. One could say they were even closer than before, with no secrets between them.

They had gone even as far as going to the Gold’s castle during summer vacation to spend a day. Most of the families had many reservations to that, but since most of their friends were already 17 there wasn’t much the adults could do. And after all of them returned home happy, satisfied and with all their limbs the parents had laid off a bit. Granny was the one who had opposed the most. Belle knew it would not be easy, every time the two of them met over the summer; Mrs. Lucas had refused even mentioning the word boyfriend so as to not enter in a fight with the Ravenclaw girl. She had never said anything against Belle’s choice (knowing already how stubborn she could be and the fact that she herself was keeping a secret from most), that had always been a moot point between them. Until then.

Mr. and Mrs. Gold had taken matters into their own hands when Belle said Ruby might not be going. With Belle and Robert in tow, they went to the Lucases’ house. Granny’s face had been hilarious. At first, she refused to let them enter, but with Belle’s and Ruby’s pledges, she had conceded. The talk went a little stiff at first, but in the end it all went well enough and Ruby was allowed to go to the castle. Granny and the Golds would never be friends, but at least the older woman had agreed to tolerate them. Even Robert. Belle counted it as a victory.

“Bobby…” She shook her head. “I forgave you, how could I not?” She caressed his hair, looking deep in his eyes. “I already loved you by then. And I knew you regretted it and would never do something like that again.” She stopped herself when Gold put a finger on her lips, shaking his head.

“You already loved me then?” he asked hoarse. Belle could only nod her head. “Oh Belle.” Once again, his lips crashed against hers. He parted way too soon for the girl’s liking though.

“I love you too Belle, have for a long time. I was too scared to tell you, thinking that I’d push you aw-“ It was Belle’s turn to sush him with a sound kiss.

“Apparently we are both silly then.” Belle said when they finally broke apart for air. Her face was hurting from the smile threatening to split her face in two, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Robert’s smile was just as big, eyes shining with happiness and dazed expression that Belle was sure mirrored her own.

“Aye.” He kissed her again.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours. Just enjoying their food (that had been forgotten until then) and each other’s company as they lay down on the blanket, Belle half on top of him, resting her head on his chest. It was around 4 o’clock when Bobby started fidgeting and Belle knew what he was about to tell her.

Ever since the beginning of their last year they had been talking about what they would do after they finished school. Belle had told him she was not sure yet. She wanted to work in the Ministry, but she wanted something that would allow her to help people, and at the same time let her enough time to get to know the world. And, of course, be with the man she loved. Belle already knew what she wanted, but she was hesitant of saying it. She wanted to wait ‘till Bobby decided what _he_ wanted to do to say it.

Robert had confided in her that he was scared. At first, his hesitancy in following his family’s steps was due to not wanting Belle to suffer pressure or hatred by being his girlfriend, but Belle had only to start mentioning their sixth year, to make him let go of that reason completely. He then started worrying over if it was something he really wanted to do. He was one of the best students in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to work for the Ministry. Or that he wanted to help people – though Belle was sure that he’d said the last one just for saying it. She told him that whatever his choice was, she’d stand by him. However, it was a choice _he,_ and only he, should make. Not his parents, nor her (though his mother was completely supportive of Belle’s idea – the two woman had taken quite a liking in exchanging letters and had developed a very healthy relationship).

Personally, Belle thought he’d do marvellously as an auror. Though he liked Transfiguration better (something about being able to transform things into whatever he wanted them to be), he really liked and excelled at DADA. And for all his snarky remarks and cold portrait of himself to others outside their group, Belle knew that he took the matters of peace and defending one’s country and rights with great importance. He took great pride in his family’s job in doing all of that. In being responsible for so many lives, for peace itself. He’d thrive as an auror. He’d probably yell a lot and be snarky and sarcastic with some, not taking any shit home, and Belle would probably have to stop him sometimes, but she didn’t mind. She knew in her heart he’d do fine. However, she couldn’t say anything. It was a decision he had to reach on his own. And even if he reached another one, she’d be there for him.

“I… I think I came to a decision as to what I wanna do after Hogwarts…” he whispered.  

“Oh?” Belle raised her head, putting her weight on her right elbow so she could look at him properly.

“Aye, but I want wanted to ask your opinion first.”

“Bobby…” Belle started but was interrupted by him sitting up. The girl followed suit.

“I know it’s my decision Belle. But the thing is, even before I knew you loved me” a smile appeared at his words on both their faces “I wanted you in my future. I wanted you by my side. I didn’t know where we were going, but I wanted you there.” Belle reached for his face, cupping his cheek, trying to stop from getting tear eyed at that.

“Robert…” he raised his hand to meet hers in his face, holding it tight.

“Therefore, my decision is important to you as well. I want you to take part in it.”

“Oh Bobby, of course. I want to take part in it too. I just meant that you had to see what you wanted for yourself first. I didn’t want to influenciate your decision. I want to discuss mine with you as well.”  The smile he gave her was so cute she always interrupted him for a kiss, but was able to restrain herself.

“Really?” he said, eyes wide and a happy expression on his face. Correction: _barely_ able to restrain herself.

“Yes, of course. But come on, you first.” She prompted him, bringing both of their hands on her lap, wrapped around each other.

“Right… I want to…” He took a deep breath looking down before raising his eyes to hers again. “I want to be an auror. I want to follow my family’s legacy. I want to do my part in keeping the peace. I still hear about the stories from people that suffered with the war and if I can do anything to help prevent that from ever happening again, then I want to.” There was a fire in his eyes that made Belle love him even more. “And if I can prevent people from calling me a coward and put some bastards behind bars, then, all the better.” He tried to make light of it. Belle knew he’d been embarrassed by his speech, even if she was the only one to hear it.

A huge smile spread on her face and letting go of his hands she cupped his face.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Of course! Bobby, I …” Belle took a deep breath, it was her time now. “I kind of wanted you to choose that.”

“Aye? Why is that?” Even though his smile never left his eyes, a little frown appeared on his forehead, showing he was confused.

“Because… I want to be an auror too... With you. Fight by your side… be your partner. Just like your parents.” She finished a little shy.

Gold straightened up, expression more serious, frown gone.

“Belle…are you sure? Do… do you know what you are saying?” Belle had no doubt that it was hope that she could see in his eyes. And she had her answer ready.

“Aye. I do.”

Belle could barely take in his dazzlingly smile before his mouth came crashing down on her for the second time that day, and like the first time, she was not going to complain.

“You do know what this means, right, dearie?” He said, a teasing tilt in his voice, though his eyes showed he was serious. “It’s forever.”

Belle smirked.

“Will I be able to be with you? Through dangers, adventures, and calm times?”

“No one could curse me away.” He was smirking as well.

“Then yes.” She smiled leaning her face closer “Then I will go with you. Forever.” He closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately.

“Miss French! Five points from Ravenclaw! You are the Heads of your Houses for Merlin’s sake!” Between the moment Belle and Robert understood the words, and the moment that they recognized the voice was a few seconds, enough time for the scare they received make them jump apart, heart beating like an errant bludger.

“RUBY!” The couple yelled at the same time once the voice registered in their brains. Said girl just stood there grinning at them, holding a blushing Archie by the arm.

“You know, she is right guys.” Said Emma. Eyes wide, Belle looked around Ruby. Apparently, all of their friends had managed to sneak up on them while they were otherwise… occupied. Standing a tad behind the couple, were Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret, David, Jefferson, and Alice. All of them smiling.

“When the bloody hell did all of you get here?” Bobby asked the question flying on her head while they leaned against the tree once more. Heart still racing.

Ruby’s grin grew bigger – though Belle had not thought it possible.

“Well,” Her friend started as all of the others started to sit down around Belle and Bobby “You two were soooo busy that I’m not surprised you didn’t realize we’ve been here a while! Really though, you should get a room.” Belle and Robert blushed deep shades of red at that.

“Fuck off Lucas!” the Scottish wizard said, the smile (albeit annoyed one) taking some of the bite out of his words.

“Uuuuh, talking like the ‘bad’ auror already, huh Gold? Will Belle be your ‘good’ one?” She said, voice mockingly sultry. Everyone started laughing, Belle included, while Robert just raised an eyebrow. Though that did make Belle wonder, when had all of them arrived? “Are you two putting me in Azkaban? For being a baaaad witch?” 

“Oh definitely, we could do that.” He said playing along. “Or” he continued, reaching in his robes and taking out his wand “I can just re-enact the last duelling match between Gryffindor against Slytherin of the Duelling Club, _wolfie_.” He finished smirking.

Ruby’s face lit up with excitement, (not even paying attention to what he called her for once) expression becoming determinated; she’d been after revenge ever since that fateful day. Belle’s eyes went wide and she threw her left hand to grab his wand one at the same time that Archie rose and starting pulling Ruby in the direction of the lake.

“Come one Ruby, let’s observe the Giant Squid; look how cute she is!”

“But Archie!” Ruby was trying to stay, Gold’s smile never leaving it’s place, even with Belle trying to rip the wand off his hand, didn’t help matters. The Ravenclaw sent a pleading look to the others, and Jefferson rose to the rescue.

“Come on Ruby! Let’s see if we can make the big cutie monster throw water at wherever we want!” he said taking Alice by the hand and heading to the shore along with the other two. Ruby’s eyes went wide with a flood of ideas that Belle was sure she’d not like. The malicious smile on the Gryffindor’s lips confirmed the petite’s girl theory. But she wouldn’t worry about that now.

Crisis averted, Belle let go of her boyfriend’s hand and he put the wand away pouting.

“You’re no fun.” He said. Belle just raised her eyebrow. Everyone here knew that neither Ruby nor Robert would have hurt one another; however, the two of them had a tendency to get over excited when they were duelling each other… And none of the students wanted that to happen now. Or ever again…One time was enough.

Belle shook her head; that’s why she’d always tried to be paired up with one of them in duelling matches. Although Belle was as competitive as the other two, her duels tended to focus on besting the other with wit, focusing on casting the best spell at the best time. Robert normally was like that as well. But when he duelled Ruby…. Well, he decided to try her way of fighting: Throwing as much spells as they could into each other’s direction and hoping something hit.

The other two couples just laughed and relaxed, getting in conversation about the most diverse subjects by themselves. Belle relaxed against Bobby’s chest again, arms encircling his waist as he put one arm on her shoulder and the other across hers on his waist.

“Sweetheart…” he said after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?” Belle opened her eyes, not having realized she’d closed them in the first place.

“You know you can’t complain about me wanting to duel Ruby right? After all this is all your fault.”

Belle looked up at him, frowning in confusion.

“And why is that?” She asked as he looked down on her.

“You jinxed it. I told you not to, but you jinxed it.”

Belle couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter.

“Oh hush, you. It’s not like you’re really annoyed.”

Bobby pretended to be outraged, putting a hand on his chest for more effect.

“How could you possibly say that, Belle?”

She smiled and using her left hand, she turned his head forward, toward the lake. Snuggling herself even more on his side and resting her head on his chest again, she looked over at the same direction.

“I can because of that, Bobby.”

From their advantage point on the tree, they could see all of their friends. Ruby and Jefferson were trying to make the Giant Squid throw water over all of them (Ruby’s way to get even, by being what she’d call ‘sneaky’). Archie and Alice were desperately trying to talk them out of it (Belle already knew they would not be successful, but it was amusing all the same). Mary Margaret and David seemed oblivious to the word (they were even worse than Belle and Robert). Emma and her new boyfriend, Graham, were talking to each other happily (it was so good to see Emma so open, and Graham seemed like a really great guy). It was very nice group. It was their group. Their friends. Their family. Each one of them knew they could count on each other. Anywhere, anytime, to anything. Through the end of school and beyond.

“Okay…” he whispered looking down at her again, she was sure his mind went through the same steps hers did. “Maybe I am not that mad…”

Belle smiled lazily, pushing her head up.

“Aye, maybe you’re not that mad…” she agreed, closing her eyes.

He grazed his lips on hers lightly before backing to look at her once more, love shining through his eyes.

“Forever?” He asked lowly.

“Forever.” She confirmed, smiling.

Closing the distance together, they kissed soundly. The sound of their friends’ voices and laughter on the background, and neither could be happier. They had found the best friends they could wish for, had studied the most interesting subjects imaginable, had lived through the most difference experiences, had what was bound to be quite the future ahead of them, and, most importantly, they’d found each other. And all of that, thanks to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING IT! 
> 
> I promise to try to write the parts asked of me soon! I'll post it here, FF and tumblr! Dunno when though, since college just started.....though...college JUST started... I might get it written soon...during class...er anyways!  
> THANKS =D
> 
> Special thanks to my brother for beta-reading it, and users belle and sindzero for always commenting on it ^^


End file.
